


[美隊2]【盾冬】Come closer

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home Sweet Home的番外</p><p>糖衣精靈太太點的腿交梗。</p><p>時間點在HSH的六話跟七話中間，不過獨立出來看應該也沒問題，只要知道設定是ABO，隊長是Alpha冬冬是Beta，然後冬冬懷了四個月左右的身孕就可以了。</p><p>懷孕的冬冬肚子大了許多，又變得喜歡黏人，於是隊長每天都在想做又怕傷到冬冬的情慾掙扎中，但是冬冬不開心了，於是……</p><p><b>ABO生子梗設定注意！<br/></b><br/>Alpha!Steve/Beta!Bucky<br/>孕期肉注意！（最後還是有插入（對不起我筆下的隊長沒什麼自制力，大概要除以四吧（毆）</p><p>希望太太可以接受（掩面）</p>
            </blockquote>





	[美隊2]【盾冬】Come closer

　  
深夜，黑暗無聲的臥室內，兩個大男人緊貼在一起睡在柔軟舒適的被窩中。

金髮的Alpha嗅著縮在自己懷中安穩熟睡的棕髮Beta身上散發出的似有若無的香氣，表面上平靜，內心卻正在與自己心中的野獸進行激烈的拉鋸戰。

因睡前洗過澡而帶著檸檬薄荷香味的柔細髮絲掠過嘴唇的觸感撩撥著史蒂夫難以啟齒的欲望，他只能拼命的捏著自己的大腿，在心底努力命令自己保持冷靜。

他只要一想到前幾天在這張床上看到的畫面他就心有餘悸，他不能再為了自己一時的快樂而傷害到冬兵。

史蒂夫雖然也只是看書上所寫的，聽說Omega在懷孕的狀況下，為了保護自己跟肚子中的胎兒，在需要的場合下會更加的大量分泌體液，以便接納Alpha的入侵

然而冬兵不是Omega。

身為Beta的他原本就無法像Omega那樣自主分泌大量體液做潤滑，所以當在懷孕的情形下還必須接受史蒂夫時，對他的身體會是一種負擔。

事實上，史蒂夫雖然在書上看過，但他深刻體會到這一點，是在終於與冬兵互相告白而做愛的那一次之後，史蒂夫又再一次的與冬兵做愛的十天之前。

說起那次的告白造成最大的影響，恐怕是原本除了在冬兵發燒時他們必須性交以外的時候都相敬如賓的史蒂夫跟冬兵之間就像是被引爆了一樣，兩人的肢體接觸爆發性的增加。

先別提史蒂夫自己，冬兵變得非常喜歡黏著史蒂夫，只要有機會就會想把自己鑽進史蒂夫的懷裡，讓兩人的肌膚相貼，就如同現在的狀況。

你深愛而他也愛著你的人每天都撒嬌般的貼著你，更何況這個家裡就只有他跟冬兵，沒有任務時就只有他們兩個人成天膩歪在一起，所以當冬兵主動提出想做並送上他濕熱的嘴唇時，身為一個正常的男人－－同時也是一個比起一般Alpha各方面都要來得健壯許多的史蒂夫，根本很難去控制自己。

史蒂夫自己知道那天他稍微有些失控，與之前幾次比較起來做得很激烈。

不知是不是冬兵太會忍耐，他從頭到尾只是溫順的承受著史蒂夫的侵犯，直到在史蒂夫將自身抽出之後，他才發現到自己剛才還在冬兵體內大肆橫行過的凶器上，以及從冬兵紅腫的小穴內流出了混雜著暗紅色液體的白濁，雖然冬兵說沒關係，但是史蒂夫自己很心疼很自責。

而最可怕的是事後當史蒂夫滿懷愧疚的幫冬兵清理身體時，冬兵突然緊蹙著眉頭，表情痛苦的摀著肚子說他覺得不太舒服時，他的心臟幾乎要停止了。

史蒂夫幾乎是臉色鐵青，不顧當時正是半夜，焦急地抱著冬兵狂奔至史塔克大樓尋求布魯斯的幫忙。

幸好檢查的結果良好，兩個胎兒都很好，冬兵的腹痛來自於內部的皮肉傷，除了有些內壁有些擦傷以外並無大礙。

至於那暗紅色的液體，布魯斯說到，冬兵下身流出的暗紅色液體，與其說是血，不如說是一種為了保護子宮內胎兒所演變出不同於Omega的，屬於懷孕中Beta的生理保護機制。

而目的正是要讓侵入的對象驚覺再繼續下去恐會傷到母體。

就這一點來說，這個保護機制實在非常成功。

看在史蒂夫眼中，那就是冬兵所流的血，就是代表著他傷害到冬兵的血淋淋的證據，也讓他當時就在心底發誓，他絕對要忍到冬兵生完孩子之後。

所以這幾天每當冬兵怎麼黏著自己的時候史蒂夫就會在內心默念聖經，阻止自己的欲念。

然而晚上睡覺的時候，冬兵身上淡淡的香氣、溫熱的體溫還有富有彈性卻又柔軟的肌膚緊緊貼在自己懷中親密接觸的時候史蒂夫再也抑止不了自己的下身起生理反應。

再三確認冬兵熟睡之後，史蒂夫躡手躡腳的往後挪移，想要爬下床自己一個人到浴室去解決生理需求。

但是他才剛往後移動了幾公分，冬兵突地睜開了眼睛，兩人目光交接的瞬間，史蒂夫倒吸了一口冷氣。

黑暗中，冬兵的原本灰藍的瞳孔閃耀著像是黑曜石般奇特的光芒，凝視著史蒂夫好一會後才開口問道：「……你要去哪裡？」

史蒂夫雖然有些驚嚇，但很快的就恢復鎮定，對著冬兵露出安撫性的笑容，「我去上個廁所，很快就回來，你別等我了，好好睡吧。」

冬兵沒回話，只是凝視著他，然後將視線往下緩慢的移動到了史蒂夫胯間那令人難以忽視的堅挺存在，開口平靜的說道：「你勃起了。」

史蒂夫臉上一紅，與羞恥心同時湧起的還有即視感。

冬兵現在的話就是十五天前，他在浴室裡遇見赤身裸體的冬兵時，冬兵所說的話，一個字都不差。而當時自己是怎麼說的？喔、對，「……抱歉，巴奇，這只是生理現……！？」

但是這次冬兵沒讓他把可笑的理由說完，他伸出肉身的右手，毫不客氣的握住了史蒂夫的勃起。

「巴奇！？」

「你有我了，」冬兵抬起眼望著他，嘴唇不自覺的微微噘起，像是在鬧彆扭，「所以你不需要一個人處理。」

史蒂夫支支吾吾的說道：「……不，可是你的身體……」

「班納博士說過三個月後就穩定，沒有問題。」

「可是你會痛！」史蒂夫大聲的喊道，發現自己有些激動，於是做了個深呼吸，在腦海中回想起當時的畫面，表情嚴肅中又帶著自責的皺起眉，低聲說道：「……會流血。」

「那不是血，你也聽到他說的了……那是一種保護。」冬兵將手從史蒂夫的陰莖上移到自己凸起的小腹上，小聲說道：「而且我自己知道，不用擔心他們……要是真的很難受的話我會跟你說。」

冬兵在說這些話的時候眼神始終凝視著史蒂夫，並補上了一句讓史蒂夫無法不內心激盪的話。

「只要你喜歡，想對我做什麼都可以。」

「巴奇……」

望著獻身精神旺盛的冬兵，史蒂夫不知該說是感動還是心疼，彷彿有什麼卡在了喉嚨，哽了半天，才擠出一句話。

「……你不需要為了我勉強你自己。」

史蒂夫的這句話卻讓冬兵突然扭曲了表情，臉上像是哭又像是生氣，垂下眼低聲的呢喃著：「可是……我想要為你那麼做……」

史蒂夫為他做了很多，但他能回報、能為他做的事情太少了，他不想就連替他處理性慾這種事都做不好。

並不清楚冬兵心理貶低自己的思考，史蒂夫只是看著冬兵泫然欲泣的模樣，心都揪了起來。

掙扎了幾秒鐘，史蒂夫終於做出讓步，他在心中暗罵著自己的不堅定，但是他心愛的人都那麼說了，他還能再堅持什麼？

「……我知道了，巴奇，謝謝你……難受的話就跟我說，我隨時都會停下來，好嗎？」

看到冬兵點了點頭後，史蒂夫翻了個身，從床頭櫃裡取出潤滑劑，回到床上。

雖然一臉正經，但耳朵上的紅潮還是透露出史蒂夫的心理，他吞了吞口水後，開口對一直睜著一雙帶著好奇的眼睛盯著他行動的冬兵解釋道：「我在書上看到過，不會給懷孕中的伴侶帶來傷害的方法……」

邊輕聲解釋，史蒂夫坐正到冬兵面前，彎下腰伸出手小心翼翼的撫摸上他凸起的小腹，接著緩緩移動到柔韌結實的大腿根，從微微出汗的肌膚上感受到冬兵身體的緊張，安撫般的在大腿內側輕柔一吻，一下又一下，「放輕鬆……巴奇……」

在感覺到冬兵做了幾個深呼吸，放鬆身體緊繃的肌肉之後，史蒂夫才扭開潤滑劑擠了些倒自己手上，以及冬兵的大腿與胯間。

冰涼黏滑的刺激讓冬兵不自覺得瑟縮了一下。

史蒂夫將沾滿了潤滑劑的手掌在冬兵的雙腿間、下腹、私處上撫摸游移，塗滿了他的肌膚，接著冷不防的握住了他軟軟的陰莖。

突如其來的感受使得冬兵全身一震，忍不住仰頭啊了一聲之後，低頭望向史蒂夫雙頰浮起紅潮，不解的問道：「你……在做什麼？」

「讓你快樂。」史蒂夫低聲說著，而冬兵更不解了，他眨了眨眼睛，看了一眼史蒂夫胯下那異常有存在感的粗硬柱狀物，「可是……」

「噓……交給我……」說著，史蒂夫在上下套弄直到半勃起後，張口含住了冬兵的陰莖。

「啊！」

被納入狹窄溫熱的空間內的快感讓冬兵反射性的弓起腰抬起臀部，像是要把自身往更深處送去。

史蒂夫口交的技巧不能說很好，但是對本來就沒有性經驗的冬兵來說，這樣的刺激就足夠了，很快的冬兵就解放在史蒂夫的口中。

張著一雙蒙上一層水膜的眼眸，冬兵喘著氣看著史蒂夫吐出口中的白濁，將其抹在自己高聳的陰莖上，然後抬起冬兵那兩條細長的雙腿，並攏夾緊在自己的手臂中。

「巴奇，你忍耐一下……很快就好……」低聲說著，史蒂夫將自己的陰莖插入了冬兵結實的雙腿間，開始在幾乎毫無縫隙的股間前後摩擦著自己的性器。

雙腿被夾在史蒂夫強而有力的手臂中搖晃，冬兵喘著氣低頭看著史蒂夫那根布滿青筋的粗熱肉棒在他的大腿之間摩擦而過的畫面。

由於兩人近乎貼在一起，所以史蒂夫的柱身摩擦而過時都會跟著摩擦到冬兵的性器跟會陰處，明明才剛解放過，但不斷低空飛過的快感讓冬兵不由自主的仰起頭，感到一股熱潮衝上自己的臉，嘴唇一張一合的喘著氣，不知道想說什麼或只是為了發出難耐的呻吟。

冬兵結實修長的大腿肌膚充滿著彈性，卻又柔嫩富有韌性，雖然比不上他總是又緊又熱的內部，卻也是夾緊了史蒂夫的欲望，爽得讓他不由自主的挺動著腰，不斷進出摩擦。

然而事實證明史蒂夫的很快就好根本是騙人的。

一段時間後冬兵大腿兩側的白嫩皮膚都被磨得又熱又紅的，濕搭搭的沾染了混著白濁的半透明黏稠液體，而史蒂夫還在搖晃著他。

「……史蒂夫……」看著男人臉上滴下的汗水，被搖的暈頭轉向的冬兵嘴裡喃喃念著依然在他的大腿間賣力擺動著的男人的名字。

伴隨著肢體的晃動、史蒂夫舒爽的粗喘聲以及陰莖侵犯著自己股間那視覺上的刺激讓冬兵的體溫越來越高。

冬兵羞恥而興奮的感到自己的後穴在收縮著，幾乎像是在發癢生疼的燥熱感讓他忍不住扭動著屁股，體內湧上一股強烈的渴望，盼望著被史蒂夫填滿的衝動正在驅散他的理性。

冬兵喘了一口氣，終於緊閉上眼睛，忍不住伸手往自己的身後摸去，往那處隱密的入口摸索著嘗試刺入一根指頭，卻在緊要關頭被史蒂夫發現。

「不行，巴奇……」史蒂夫放慢了動作，像是逮到偷吃糖果的小孩般抓住了冬兵的手輕聲斥責，「你會受傷……」

去他媽的受傷。冬兵急得幾乎快要哭出來了。

他現在難受得快要瘋掉，而他的Alpha卻不肯給他。

「不要這樣……！史蒂夫……我……我求你……至少、至少給我你的手指！」

冬兵近乎哀求的叫喚讓史蒂夫停下動作，凝視著冬兵，皺起了眉像是在煩惱著什麼。

然後，在彷彿一個世紀那麼長又好像才幾秒鐘的時間，在發出了喉頭上下滾動的聲響後，史蒂夫修長的手指就著兩人之間的前液以及剛才沾滿了冬兵雙腿間的潤滑液，小心翼翼的侵入了冬兵緊窄濕熱的內部。

「啊……」嘆息著舒服的溫熱氣息，冬兵緊繃著身子接著又放鬆，淚水從緊閉的眼角滑落。

緊緻的肉壁纏上自身手指時那柔軟而潤滑的感觸讓史蒂夫難掩驚嘆，一股熱流像是沿著被點燃的引信從手指流竄至全身上下。

「天啊，你裡面好濕好熱……巴奇……」一邊低聲讚嘆，史蒂夫又情不自禁的插入了第二根手指，並加上了抽送跟按壓的動作。

冬兵明明不是Omega，體內卻濕成這樣，隨著史蒂夫抽動著的手指而發出淫靡的水聲。

水聲跟史蒂夫越發粗亂的呼吸聲混在一起，毫不客氣的侵犯著冬兵的耳朵。

睜開迷濛的眼神望向陶醉般望著自己的史蒂夫，冬兵滿臉通紅的咬住下唇，胡亂地搖了搖頭，又點了點頭，張開嘴想說些什麼卻只發出了呻吟跟喘息。

「一點……就一點就好……」

這句話不知是出於史蒂夫的嘴還是冬兵的，或著是兩個人都同時說出口。

當總算感覺到火熱的硬物推開自己的入口處，慢慢的插進來時，渴望多時的感受讓冬兵的眼淚忍不住奪眶而出，而這嚇到了史蒂夫。

「巴奇！你沒事吧？我馬上……」

但是冬兵用剛才還夾著史蒂夫陰莖的雙腿夾住了史蒂夫，搖著頭不發一語，只是低聲啜泣。

他知道自己應該說些什麼讓史蒂夫知道他不是痛，不是難受，但是他現在不知怎地被自己胸口湧上的激盪情緒堵著說不出話來，只能搖著頭試圖在哽咽聲中做出安撫與挽留。

「史、史蒂夫……嗚……嗚、啊……別離開……更……嗚……進來點……」

「巴奇……！」史蒂夫望著冬兵抽泣著哀求自己的模樣，內心揪緊的同時，某種接近動物性本能的衝動幾乎就要讓他不顧一切的捅進去，操得他哭得更厲害。

但是下一瞬間，冬兵出於潛意識的用右手掌覆蓋在自己凸起腹部上的舉動讓史蒂夫像被雷打到一樣的拾回了些許的理性。

他做了幾個深呼吸，要自己冷靜下來，然後柔聲安撫冬兵。

「沒事……巴奇……你什麼事都不用擔心……我不會傷到他們……更不會傷到你。」

冬兵眨了眨模糊的淚眼，點了點頭，放鬆了全身的力氣，將一切交給自己的Alpha。

史蒂夫低下頭在被夾在自己雙臂間的，冬兵那即使如此還是微微打顫的膝蓋上溫柔的吻了一下，接著慢慢的，小心的往更深處開拓。

「……唔……嗯……」

冬兵仰起上半身，右手護在自己的肚子上，別過頭去咬住金屬左手的手指，發出了清脆的聲響，忍耐著史蒂夫緩慢地占滿自己內部的過程。

當史蒂夫停止入侵的動作時，其實還沒有整根進入，但是他看到冬兵額頭上冒出的汗珠，以及雖然還是泛紅卻有些失去血色的臉時，他再怎麼樣也無法再進一步去折磨冬兵。

於是他就這麼維持著半插入的狀態，開始進行溫和而緩慢的進出。

「……啊、嗯……史蒂夫……啊……」

冬兵沒什麼多餘的力氣去注意到這一點，他柔軟的內部被粗熱的肉棒硬撐開來，脹痛當然是有的，而當敏感的部位被碾壓而過，一波波快感緩慢而堅定的朝他襲擊而來時，冬兵光是要想辦法保護著脆弱的腹部，並去承受史蒂夫雖慢但依然有力的頂撞，就已經花去他所有的氣力。

史蒂夫溫和而強力的抽插著，並伸手在冬兵翹起滴著前液的陰莖上溫柔的上下套弄，一會後，冬兵弓起身子，發出一聲帶著哭腔的尖叫抽蓄著射在他的手中。

高潮的同時，冬兵敏感的肉壁收縮著絞緊了史蒂夫，他低喘了一聲忍著讓他頭皮發麻的快感咬著牙用著最後的理智，拔出爆發前的陰莖，將白濁的精液射到了冬兵的下腹及雙腿間。

有那麼一段時間兩人都只是喘著氣感受著高潮的餘韻。

「……史……史蒂夫……」冬兵有些吃力的抬起手，低聲喚著愛人的名字。

伸手握住了冬兵的手，史蒂夫溫柔的低聲問道：「嗯……怎麼了？」

「……吻我……」說完，冬兵微微的噘起了嘴唇。

愛人太過可愛的要求讓史蒂夫睜大了眼睛，然後溫柔的微笑起來，將身體移動到冬兵身旁，將手放到了他汗濕的背上，扶起他的上身，擁入懷中溫柔的吻住了他的唇。

在兩人互相交換角度吻了很久後，史蒂夫才帶著冬兵到浴室裡去清潔身體。

兩人膩膩歪歪的洗完了澡，趁著冬兵吹頭髮的時候史蒂夫把又濕又黏的床單換掉。

等冬兵吹好頭髮爬上床時，他們的加大雙人床又回到了一開始乾爽舒適而柔軟的狀態。

兩人一起躺在床上，史蒂夫從背後抱住了冬兵，將自己的頭埋進了剛洗完澡散發著清爽香氣的髮絲間，嘴角忍不住上揚，深深的感受著盈滿內心那幸福的滿足感。


End file.
